This disclosure relates to color image output systems. Specifically, this disclosure relates to a system and method of controlling an image output device to produce a consistent spectrum of colors and color separations.
To meet customer demands, image output devices such as a printer or display need to produce a consistent spectrum of colors over time. For example, customers want a printing system to produce a particular colored document consistently from day to day, or print job to print job.
To control the color rendering consistency of a printing device, the printing device is typically characterized and calibrated prior to being shipped to a customer. The characterization and calibration process produces a set of LUTs (look-up tables) which correlate a standardized set of target colors with the appropriate device dependent color space values necessary to produce the target colors with the printing device. For example, a Pantone® color spectrum may be utilized as a color target reference and the LUTs produced by the characterization and calibration process are device dependent CMYK color space representations of the Pantone® target colors. This characterization and calibration process is generally referred to as profiling a device or printer.
To accomplish the profiling of a printing device, a spectrophotometer or other image sensing device is used to measure the calorimetric properties of the produced images. These measured colorimetric properties provide an objective basis of comparison to the reference target color set and provide the necessary feedback to iteratively generate accurate device dependent LUTs.
Notably, the device profiling method discussed above can also be applied to a display where an image sensing device is approximately located to the display for calorimetric measurements of the displayed image. In addition, multiple LUTs may be generated for an image output device to account for multiple media types and/or half tone screens.
This disclosure provides a system and method of calibrating an image output device subsequent to the initial factory profiling process described above. The system and method disclosed accounts for image output device drift such as printer drift. For purposes of this disclosure, printer drift generally refers to an overall change in the color rendering of a printing device relative to the initial factory device dependent CMYK LUTs generated during the color profiling process.
In addition, this disclosure provides a system and method for processing in-gamut and out-of-gamut target colors relative to the output device, i.e. printer, display, etc.